13 Akatsuki Ghosts
by Motoko03
Summary: A Akatsuki and 13 ghosts crossover! Rated for violence and language. There are OC's in here
1. Cast

(Cast)

* Arthur: Itachi.

* Kalina: Suki.

* Kathy: Mizukia.

* Maggie: Alicia.

* Rafkin: Kisame.

* Bobby: Deikaru.

* Cyrus: Wioshi.

* Damon: Sasori.

(Ghosts)

1. The First Born Daughter: Ensuke.

2. The Torso: Kakuzu.

3. The Bound Woman: Oni.

4. The Withered Lover: Kitty.

5. The Torn Prince: Hidan.

6. The Angry Princess: Hana.

7. The Pilgrimness: Liz.

8. The Great Child: Zetsu.

9. The Dire Mother: Melody.

(The three worst and the signs of Hell's winter)

10. The Hammer: Pain.

11. The Jackal: Shein.

12. The Juggernaut: Madara.

(Other)

* Ayako: Deikaru's little twin sister.

* Deidara: Kisame's friend, Shein's lover.

* Kane: Cop.

* Ryuu: Other cop.

* Konan: Pain's dead wife.

* Mimi: Detective.

* Lawyer: Himself.


	2. Capturing Madara

~ An Auto wrecking yard; midnight ~

Through the darkness of the abandoned car wreckage, a mile away from the entrance of the gloomy place, the glare of headlights began to slowly make there way towards the junkyard. At the head of the line of headlights, a semi truck plows through the yard's chain link gate, shattering it as if it were just merely glass. And the truck runs over the gate as if it weren't even there to begin with.

The entire junk yard was a veritable maze of old, rusted cars piled up high over the junk yard floors. Broken glass, mangled engine parts, garbage and littler were scattered all over the dusty ground of the place. A caravan of utility vehicles follow the semi truck as it roared its way into the center of the garbage covered junkyard. The very last car to enter though the broken gate was a black Rolls-Royce Phantom II.

When the long line of cars turned the final corner and came to a complete stop, teams of men began to pile out of the vehicles. Each one of them had a hand full of red flares, which they began to light up and place around the entire perimeter. The flares gave off a blinding white light, which light up the entire area.

As all of this was happening, the rear doors of the Roll-Royce Phantom II opened, and out stepped a wealthy young man in his mid 20's. Immaculately dressed, short spiky black hair, his skin a regular African American color, and in his right hand rested a silver-headed cane. He closed his door, while surveying the flares and shaking his head. "Their little crusade is starting to wear thin. Don't you agree, Kisame?"

Stepping out of the other side of the car, was another man in his late 20's. He had blue skin, white beady eyes, sharp teeth, a pair of torn jeans and a small black rain vest. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as a ear-piercing tone filled his head. His eyes began scanning the area like a bird watching its next victim. "I'll give them this, Wioshi…they are consistent."

The last person to step out of the car was a hansom young man in his early 20's. He had long blonde hair with some of it tied back in a ponytail, some left alone, and his bangs covered his entire left eye. His outfit was identical to Kisame's, with the exception of his vest, his was a lighter tan. He began to rub his temples as a piercing tone began to fill his head. "It's bad tonight, Hmm."

Wioshi grunted, pulling out a silver case and picking out a small brown designer cigarette. "As cancer," He began, tapping the cigarette on the palm of his left hand, placing it in his mouth, and lighting it. "Never bet against nature, Deidara. You'll always lose." Behind Wioshi, Kisame suddenly lurches forward, racked by spasms. Deidara clutches his forehead, biting his lower lip. Wioshi turns towards the two, with slight concern hidden with in his features. "Is it bad tonight?"

Deidara looked at Wioshi sharply and glared irritated at his boss. "_Is that not what I just said, Hmm?!"_

Wioshi ignored him, looking down at Kisame. Kisame coughed, his body shaking with violent tremors. "Bad is one way of describing it, but somehow," He wiped his sweaty forehead with the palm of his right hand. "…_insane_ seems more appropriate." Kisame doubles over in pain. His breath becoming dry and husky.

As Kisame slowly recovers, Deidara stepped in. "It's my professional opinion that we get the hell out of here! Hmm." Then two of Wioshi's team, dressed in assault gear, made their way over to the trio.

Wioshi raised his right hand and made the one second sign. "Noted. Clean this place up and locate our guest." He then snapped his fingers loudly, and a second later an assistant stepped forward with a large photo of the junk yard.

Pleased, Wioshi nodded, taking the photo out of the assistant hands. When he turned around, and saw Kisame and Deidara trying to gulp down prescription drugs. Wioshi growled, striking the bottle out of Kisame's hands with the edge of his cane. Pink medicine runs down Kisame's face as he looks up at Wioshi with rage. "Come on, Wioshi, I got to take the edge off!"

Wioshi glared at Kisame. "You know the routine. First things first." He beckoned to the junkyard. "Where is he?" Wioshi moves the photo into the limo head lights. Kisame sighed in defeat, closing his eyes, reaching to touch the photo with his left hand and the earth with the other. A long eerie silence soon follows. "_Where_?" Wioshi asked again.

Suddenly, a huge spark arcs between Kisame and the ground. Kisame jolted back, shocked beyond repair. "Sweet Jesus, Wioshi, there's got to be over forty victims here! I thought you said that this guy killed twenty people!?"

Wioshi rolled his eyes. "Twenty when he was alive. He's added a few more since then. Now where's Madara, Kisame?!" Kisame looked away from the photo and points at a spot deep inside the auto graveyard. Wioshi nods, grabbing a headset from the assistant. "All teams go to Alpha. I repeat-"

More men began to pile out of the vehicles. A few of the men opened the back of the semi truck, only to reveal racks of remote-controlled amplifiers. Others unload inch-thick, eight-foot-squared sheets of glass, rimmed with aluminum pipe, and inscribed with ancient text. The glass sheets are assembled together to form a large cube. Arrays of flood lamps illuminate the canyons of the wreckage yard in stark white. One side of the cube is remains open…allowing entry--ready to come down and close the improvised "_mousetrap_". Deidara walks up behind Wioshi, still rubbing his temples. "Where'd he get the name like _**'The Devil' **_anyway? Was he a truck driver? Hmm."

Wioshi didn't turn to look at Deidara. "It's simply folklore at work. The local color exorcising its demons-" Just then, a loud, hideous howl echoes through out the night -- part human, part God-knows-what. Everyone stops what their doing and stares into the depths of the junkyard. Kisame swallows hard, tossing away the empty prescription bottle, then shakily opens an extra-large jar of aspirin, pops a few into his mouth, and chews them like mints. Wioshi sighed. "-or maybe its because he broke his victims into many pieces and made it as painful as possible." He puffed out a big ring of second-hand smoke into the air. "Who's to say…"

Deidara rolled his eye. "Cute…" Then suddenly, a shrill cacophony of metal and glass erupts from the maze of the graveyard. A large, dense object flies out of the darkness and crashes down in front of them in a cloud of dust. All three of them took one step back. Deidara squints and makes out a shape of a crushed car!

Wioshi closed his eyes, sighed, and threw the butt his cigarette at the rusting, dismantled car. "I hate being rushed…"

Kisame then walked over to them. "Wioshi, this one is pissed," he then pointed to the entire team. "Do they know what we're up against?"

Wioshi scoffed. "These men are well paid. That's all they need to know."

"But this is suicide! Hmm." Deidara shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

Wioshi shrugged. "Then I'll match their price…and yours…"

Deidara growled, glaring at Wioshi. "You don't have that kind of money! Hmm."

Wioshi grinned. "You'd be surprised…now…be a good little boy and shut your mouth…and I do mean _**all**_ of them…"

This caught Deidara by surprise. Kisame turns towards Wioshi, taking a step towards him. His hand out stretched in front of him, as if he was going to grab Wioshi's shirt collar. Wioshi backs slowly away, his cane instantly at Kisame's chest, keeping him distant. Kisame becomes suspicious. "What are you hiding?"

Wioshi grinned from ear to ear, placing his cane back on the ground. "I'd be careful now, Kisame. Curiosity killed the cat."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" a angry males voice interrupted the trio's argument. All three of them turn to see four team members dragging an attractive red-haired man and a cute African American female over to Wioshi, Deidara, and Kisame. The red-haired man had a huge fire burning in his eyes and the African American female was cradling an ancient book in her arms. The red head glared at Wioshi. "How can you possibly justify what your doing, Wioshi? It's out and out slavery!"

Both Deidara and Kisame exchanged glances. "Oh fucking great," Deidara muttered under his breath. "Here we go again…hmm."

Wioshi gave them both a sarcastic welcoming. "Sasori and Suki!" He then became slightly irritated. "Every time I hunt, must I always scrape you two off the bottom of my shoes?"

Suki ignored Wioshi's insult, breaking free of her captor's arms. "These aren't animals you're capturing! Their human being!"

Wioshi rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the smashed gate. "Why don't you two go join Greenpeace or throw sheep's blood on a old women's fur coats; for Christ's sake…we have business here."

"_Bastard_," Suki spat, a huge glob of spit landing on Wioshi's clean shirt. "Who are you to play God?!"

Wioshi grinned, wiping the spit off his shirt as if were merely a crumb. "Playing's for small children. I'm going to _**BE**_ God!"

"You'll never pull it off," Sasori shouted, escaping his captor's arms as well. "Not with out the right spells! That, and the Thirteenth ghost!" Both Kisame and Deidara turned towards Sasori, shocked and confused.

"_Thirteenth?!" _Both physics said in a union, turning their attention back to Wioshi.

Wioshi motioned at the four workers. "Get them out of my sight. We've wasted enough time as it is." The four men nodded, grabbing Sasori and Suki and tying them to some random car wreckage. Both of them squirmed and pulled at the rope, but to no avail.

_All of the teams are in position, Mr. Akamochi…, _a worker's voice informed Wioshi in his headset.

Wioshi nodded. "Excellent…now, set up the transmitters." He then grabbed a pair of working glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on his eyes. The rest of the team around the graveyard do so as well. Kisame rolled his eyes, putting on a pair as well. Deidara scoffed, moving his hair away from his left eye, to reveal a mechanical mechanism covering where his eye should be.

Kisame looked at Deidara. "You know…that is so not fair! You don't have to wear these stupid glasses!" Deidara rolled his eye, turning on his eye piece. Wioshi muttered something, and began to climb up a huge wall of cars for a better view of his battlefield. "Wait a minute!" Kisame called after Wioshi. "I thought you said that _The Devil _was the last one! You said that we only needed twelve ghosts!"

Wioshi nodded. "Yes, then one more. I thought you were a psychic…"

Kisame glared up at Wioshi. "You know it doesn't work like that!"

"We've wasted enough time arguing," Wioshi shouted, pressing a button on his ear piece. "Now bring in the bait…" Nearby, a silver tanker rolls into the canyon of cars.

"Bait," Deidara said into his headset. "We never needed bait before!"

Wioshi grinned. "Think of this as an insurance policy. I almost lost the last one; I can't afford to lose this one!" when the truck came to a complete stop, a team member opens the trucks valve: Huge streams of blood gushed out of both sides, via two nozzles, flooding the area around the cube. Both psychic's mouth's fell to the ground. Wioshi smiled at their reactions, turning back to the cube. "Now," he said into his ear piece. "Fire up the cube." Somewhere, a switch is thrown and the cube lights up. The symbols etched on it's surface glow a brilliant green. "Base," he said into his microphone. "Begin the transmitting."

"But," Kisame cut in. "We haven't called in the teams yet! They'll be stuck out there with-"

"Just start the transmission!" Wioshi interrupted Kisame, giving him a glare.

Off to the side of the battlefield, a worker nodded. "You heard him," he said to a few more of his teammates. "Start broad casting the spells!" Another tech. flips a switch, rolling a reel-to-reel deck. Then, a high frequency whine and repetitive chanting booms out of the speakers. Spells begin reading, over and over in Latin.

Deep inside of the graveyard, at the sound of the chanting, there comes another ungodly howl, angrier than before. Along the perimeter, placing the amplifiers, shock instantly registers through out the team as they realize that the transmission has begun, leaving them exposed. Somewhere near Wioshi, there's another angry howl. Wioshi turns and looks out over the graveyard, smiling. "Come out, come out, where ever you are…"

In Wioshi's ear piece, we hear _We've got movement, Wioshi, heading south_-, Suddenly, a loud crash of metal and screaming can be heard. And in Wioshi's ear piece, a loud confusion of screams ring his ear drums.

Deidara gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Jesus Christ, Wioshi…what have you done…? Hmm."

Off to the side, Sasori and Suki strain against their ropes. "Kisame, listen," Sasori pleaded. "He isn't telling you the truth! His spells won't work on this one! Just like they didn't work on the last two ghosts! This one is the third strongest! His spells aren't strong enough! Trust me on this…"

"Listen to him," Suki pleaded. "He knows what he's talking about!"

Kisame shrugged. "Sorry guys…I'm just here for the paycheck." Then, another team starts racing down an ally. One of them trips on something, he get's up, and realizes that he tripped over the remains of one of his former team members. He shrieks, then he sees a long dark shadow loom over him. He turns around and…

Abruptly, something reaches down and snatches the team member up and against the high stack of cars. Another team member turns around just in time to see his buddy yanked up the stack of cars and into the wreckage. A second later, an explosion of blood splatters from inside the broken windshield. A hand struggles against the glass. A hideous scream fills the air. The other team member turns and starts climbing up the stack of rusting metal. Kisame and Deidara round a corner, and sees the team member climbing up the wreckage. The member turns to the two psychic's. "_**RUN**_! It's right behind me-"

Suddenly, something invisible reaches through the grill of one of the cars and grabs the man by the waist. He screams as he's folded over, backwards, and yanked into the grill of the car. Kisame rushes to him, grabs his legs, and begins to tug against the invisible force. The sound of bones breaking cause Kisame's stomach to turn. Then, Deidara rushed over, grabbed Kisame's waist, and pulled. Suddenly, their effort seems to work, both of them gave a mighty tug and tumbled to the ground. Kisame looks at his right hand, only to see that he was holding the man's foot. Kisame called out and threw the foot as far away as he could. Then, the wall of cars began to fall towards the psychic's! Deidara quickly grabbed Kisame by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the way as the cars came crashing down on him. "_**Deidara**_!" Kisame shouted, standing up and running to the wreck.

And much to Kisame's utter shock, Deidara was standing there. He had managed to jump out of the way! Not a single bruise upon his body. _"…Ow…" _Deidara muttered, rubbing his head. "That, hurt…Hmm…"

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you okay?"

"Dandy. Hmm." With that, both of them ran back the way they came. Deidara looked over his shoulder, yelling into his microphone. "Wioshi, the spell's aren't working.! Hmm. He's tearing this place apart! Hmm."

_Calm down_, Wioshi replied calmly.

"You calm down! Hmm." Deidara spat. "The son-of-a-bitch just dropped fucking cars on me! Hmm."

Wioshi's voice sighed. _History has no time for cowards, Deidara._

"History's all we're going to be in about two seconds! Hmm." Deidara muttered, turning a corner as two team members zoomed past both psychic's…running in the opposite direction…

"You're running the wrong way!" Kisame called after the two of them. But still they continued to run the other way.

Deidara scoffed. _"…Humans…" _Both of them turn another corner and realize why those two were running in the other direction. A car at the end of the alley was tipped up on it's bumper, it's undercarriage facing them, and coming towards them, _**FAST**_! Both of them hear a loud howl of the Juggernaut from behind the car.

Kisame's eye twitched. "Jesus Christ; everyone, _**RUN**_!!" He takes a closer look at the Juggernaut, he rose at about 6'0, short spiky black hair, and a cracked orange with black swirls. He caught Kisame staring and fire began to burn in his eyes. He wore a tattered garage uniform, with the name '_Madara'_ stitched above the ripped pocket of his open shirt, revealing his bare chest. His arms, chest, and neck were pockmarked with bullet holes dating his untimely death. He takes the car that he was holding over his head and throws it at two more of their team mates. They scream as their backs break. Madara howls, grabbing the car and repeatedly slamming it on the two.

Deidara and Kisame quickly turn on their heels, and run towards the line of cars. Deidara grabbed Kisame's arm and dragged him along just as another pile of cars crash to the ground behind them. Kisame looks down the passage filled with team members, with the cube serving as its plug: a dead end. It now seems that Madara has everyone trapped, instead of vise versa. Then, Kisame felt his non-human best friend drag him even further as everyone began to run through all of the blood. Kisame also sees men climb up the walls of the wreckage as the invisible Juggernaut plows through, sending men flying high into the air. Finally, Deidara comes to an abrupt stop, accidentally causing Kisame to run smack dab into the limo.

Mean while, a team member runs past them both, rapidly looking over his shoulder at the approaching Ghost. Unfortunate for him, he didn't see where the hell he was going and runs straight into the cube. An instant later, Madara's inside with him. Madara's entry triggers an unseen switch, and causes the final glass wall to slid shut, sealing the cube. As it does, the howling and the team members screaming, drop to silence. Inside the cube, blood began to splash all of the walls. Kisame regains his senses, and scrambles over to the cube. "No! Oh, Christ, no-"

Inside the cube, Madara turns, realizes he's trapped, and starts to launch himself against the smeared bloody glass, howling like a caged animal. Kisame recoils as Madara pounds at the glass. With each ghostly blow, the symbols glow red, but the glass seems to have the power to contain the force: it holds. Then, Deidara walked over to the cube and flipped him a birdie. Madara sees Deidara and howls even louder. Deidara scoffed. "Oh, that pisses you off, doesn't it?! You know what pisses me off?! A dead guy throwing Buicks at me! Hmm."

Kisame eyes the horror, and silently gives Deidara a congrats on bravery. He removes his glasses and Madara disappears. Kisame sighs in relief, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. "I got to hand it to you, Wioshi," he said into his ear piece. "The bait worked. You got your dozen now. Happy?" All Kisame got as a response was static. "Wioshi?"

Suddenly, Kisame heard Suki screaming. "Help," she yelled desperately. "Somebody, please! Oh. God!" Curious, Kisame rounds a pile of cars, and sees Suki on the ground, holding a dieing Sasori in her arms. His throat had been slit, and Suki pressed down on the gash, trying to keep him from dieing. But it's no use…he dies. Suki screams, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kisame looked away, almost ashamed for what has happened. Then, he turns away nervously, and there, he sees Deidara crouching down over Wioshi's body. His throat had been pierced by a long, metal shard. His eyes stared blankly ahead, cold and dead. Kisame brought his hands up to his face, distraught, almost weepy.

"…Wioshi…" Kisame whispered, wiping away his tears on his sleeve. "…Oh, man… just look at you. There goes my bonus…"

Suddenly, a hand grabs his right arm, and spins him around in a perfect, yet jerky, 360 degree half-circle. His gasps, only to come face-to-face with Suki. Tears are streaming down her puffy, swollen red eyes. In her hand, she holds up a pair of Wioshi's ghost glasses in his face. "Was it really worth it?! _Huh?! Huh?!_ _Playing God!?_ _**Was it…?!" **_Kisame turned away from her, too ashamed to say anything. Little did they know, was that Madara was looking their way, listening to their entire conversation.


	3. Our Own Personal Hells

~One year ago~

The First Born Daughter, aka Ensuke, sat quietly on her bed with in her glass prison. She had been in there for nearly half a month and still no sign of any thing or any one. She figured out what the sign on her door said, _First Born Daughter_, after hearing the construction workers out side mutter about it. She was hugging her knees and staring blankly at the construction workers, who sat there and stared intensely back. Others were working on the walls around the other eleven empty cubes around her, paying no mind to her.

"We've got one," she heard the blue skinned guy shout. She had learned that his name was _Kisame_, he was very nice to her. And so was his friend, Deidara, but she noticed that he was always gloomy, unlike Kisame, who jumped at any movement Ensuke made.

At those words, Ensuke lifted her head up off her knees, causing the workers who were staring at her to jump back a bit. Finally, she wasn't going to be alone anymore! The workers had a huge crane over head, the same huge glass cube that was used on her when they captured her was hanging from the giant wire. Ensuke squinted, barely making out the shape of a figure. Actually, several parts of a figure.

They positioned the crane over to one of the containment cubes three down and across to her right. They then opened the bottom of the cube and several pieces fell into the cube filled with poker chips, money, and playing cards. Ensuke had a small fire of excitement and hope burning in her soul. She waited until the humans left before she dared to speak to it.

"Hi," she shouted casually. "What's your name?"

The figure lifted his head with his arm, and Ensuke gasped when she saw that he was decapitated. Actually, he was cut into several pieces. Black tendril like strings were escaping his torn limbs as they attached themselves and formed a completed body. The figured then turned to Ensuke, his eyebrows furrowed and, she noticed, he had several stitches covering his entire body. Black hair, red and green eyes, and all he wore were black Capri pants.

The new ghost frowned at seeing the dead child with an arrow through her head. "My name is Kakuzu," he stated flatly. She smiled widely at him. She then explained to him about all she heard from the humans and what his symbol meant. Kakuzu nodded, muttering "_God Damn Humans..."_

Ensuke pointed at him accusingly. "Ooh! You said a bad word! You're going to a bad place!"

Kakuzu gave the little girl a look of kill, making her shut her mouth. "Correction," he muttered after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "We're already there..."

_________________________________________________________________

It was then two weeks later when the humans returned. This time, they dropped off two ghosts. Both were female and both were friendly looking. The one right next to Kakuzu, to his right, was a woman with the left half of her face burnt off. Her cell was marked with the symbol that read _Withered Lover_. (Ensuke had learned all the symbols after over hearing a conversation with the two Psychics, Deidara and Kisame).

The girl looked at the new ghost closely. She was in a green hospital gown, with IV tubes attached to her body. Her legs and arms were covered in third degree burns. She had choppy brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and brownie brown eyes. Ensuke found out that her name was Kitty and that she died in a fire trying to rescue her kids. Ensuke had a huge sympathy for her, thinking of her own family.

She also found out that Kitty's kids names were Mizukia, Ayako, and Deikaru. Mizukia was the oldest child and was about to turn 18. Ayako and Deikaru were twins (Deikaru being the oldest) and were 8 years old. Ensuke also found out that Kitty's husbands name was _Itachi_.

Ensuke also told her story. About her Mother, Father, and older brother Tsukasa. But, it was hard to talk about him, because every time she did, she would burst into tears.

Kitty gave the little girl a sympathetic smile after hearing her story. "I am truly sorry what happened to you, my dear. You shouldn't of had to go through that at such a young age..."

Ensuke flushed with gratitude and embarrassment. She was beginning to really like Kitty. She was like her real mother in a way. And she liked having a mother. And she liked Kitty.

The next ghost, who was in the cell right next to Ensuke to her right, the one that was marked _Bound Woman_ (since Ensuke had a blank wall next the her cell to the left), was a girl named named Oni. Oni was wearing a pretty blue dress with purple trimming. She had metal cuffs on her ankles and wrists, which were connected to chains that hung loosely and dragged on the floor when she stood and walked around. She had blue hair and one eyes was blue and the other purple. She was pretty, and Ensuke nearly cried when Oni told her that she was killed cause her neck was broken and she was raped. (Even though Ensuke had no clue what the word _rape_ meant).

Kitty had covered her mouth. "I'm sorry what happened..."

Oni gave Kitty a small smile. "It's okay..."

Ensuke smiled at them. "It's nice to have other here besides me and Kuzi!" Kakuzu shot Ensuke an irritated look at being called _'Kuzi' _but he grumbled something under his breath any ways. Ensuke then scratched the back of her head sheepishly with her right hand, under her arrow. "Uh...Ms. Kitty?"

The burnt woman turned to the child. "Yes, Ensuke?"

"What does _rape_ mean?" she asked innocently.

It went completely quiet in the holding pins.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was another two weeks later when they dropped off another ghost. He was placed in a corner cell, to Kakuzu's left. the one that read _Torn Prince_ on it. He had bright purple eyes, and bleach white hair. He also wore a black high school jacket, jeans, and a white shirt. The whole left side of his body was completely burnt and scorched. He also had a base ball bat with him, which he swung and tapped the edge of his cube with. He then began to slam the cube's edges with his bat, the letters glowed red, but held the blow. Kakuzu, who was sitting in a chair in his cell, glared irritatedly at him.

"You can't leave, you moron," he muttered darkly. "None of us can..."

The white haired teen glared at Kakuzu. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what the hell I can or cannot do?!"

Kakuzu glared back. "**I'm** the one who will get rid of **your** entire miserable and pathetic existence if you do not shut your trap!"

Kitty covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh dear..."

Ensuke, over the month, had learned not to point out to the ghosts when they cussed, cause it just got them even more irritated at her. So she pointed silently. She didn't really like him, cause he was loud and cussed too much. She could tell Kakuzu wanted to murder him...if he could... Oni paid no attention to them, instead, attended to her flowers.

"What's you name," Kitty asked politely.

"Fuck grandma," the _'Torn Prince' _spat. "What's it to ya?!"

Kitty recoiled back a bit, placing a hand on her chest, where her heart use to be. She gasped slightly at being called such a thing. After a few minutes of silence, the new ghost answered, "_Hidan_," he had guilt hidden deeply in his voice. Kitty nodded, in forgiving and understanding.

"So," Oni spoke up. "What are you in for?"

Hidan shrugged. "Fucking douche bag cut my brakes."

Kitty gasped. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Awe...shut up...," he muttered, sitting in the corner of his cell, not saying any thing more.

__________________________________________________________________

Three weeks went by this time before another pair of ghosts were dropped off. They were put into the cube that was labeled _Great Child_ and _Dire Mother_. They were an odd bunch, one was a male and the other female. They were strange because the girl only rose to only 3 feet in height, she had freckles, and pale skin. But, she was very pretty. She had green eyes, a green flower in her hair, and orange hair. She wore a brown skirt and a green top. She looked the most normal of all of them (with the exception of her height of course).

The male, looked the most strangest. He wore a big black coat, and rose to over 7 feet tall. He had a giant green Venus fly trap that closed over his upper body, but it was open at the moment. He also had green hair and his face was split down the middle, one side being white and the other black. he was wearing a white tank top.

Hidan scoffed at them. "What _are_ y'all? Freaks?"

The giant glared at Hidan. Kakuzu spoke up for him. "Like **you** have any room to talk, Hidan..."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "I wasn't asking you..."

Kitty sighed as those two began to argue gain. All of them had grown custom to the constant bickering between those two impatient ghosts. Ensuke glanced through Oni's cell at the two and smiled. "Hi! I'm Ensuke, _The First Born Daughter_, it's nice to meet you two! What's yawl's names?"

The midget woman answered for herself and her friend. "It's nice to meet you too, Ensuke. My name is Melody, and this is my boyfriend, Zetsu-"

"_**BOYFRIEND**_," Hidan roared, falling to the floor of his cell and laughed out loud uncontrollably.

Zetsu growled at Hidan, slamming his ax at the glass, it didn't do much, but Hidan got the message. The white haired teen shut his mouth and muttered something unintelligent under his breathe. Melody sighed, placing her small hand on Zetsu's knee. "It is alright, my love."

The tall man growled, lowering his ax. Zetsu then gave Hidan the birdy, picked Melody up like she was a toddler and hugged her small form close to him, kissing her forehead. Kitty and Oni awed, Kakuzu rolled his eyes, Hidan began to go on a cussing rampage at Zetsu for giving him the finger, and Ensuke was saying, "_**EW!!!!**_ _**Cooties!!!!" **_

_________________________________________________________________

A week later, the humans returned. They had two ghosts, once again. And once again, they were both female. They dropped one right next to Kitty, to her right, the one marked _Pilgrimess_. The woman was locked in the stocks. She had long brown hair that was tied into a french braid. She wore a black dress that was trimmed with white, almost like a church dress. She was rather too cheery to be a ghost.

The other ghosts was put into the cell on the far end to Ensuke's left. That cell was marked _Angry Princess_. And Ensuke thought she was as pretty as one too. She had short brown hair and blue green eyes, she also had a pair of glasses on her nose. She was completely nude, with the exception of all the gash wounds that surrounded her entire body. She had a big kitchen knife clenched tightly in her right hand, obvious to the others that it was her murder weapon.

The woman in the stocks shook her head at the nude girl. "No respect these days..." she muttered under her breathe. She then noticed that there was a holding pin right in between herself and the nude girl that was empty.

Kitty turned her head to the stocked woman. "What is your name?"

The Pilgrimess flashed Kitty a heart warming smile. "Liz Smith, at your service! I came here in search of peace, only to have a witch accuse me for kellin' the live stock. Now, even though I am a witch, I'm in the stocks!"

Hidan whistled under his breathe at Liz, thinking that she was mighty fine. Ensuke looked at the sad looking nude girl. "What is your name?" she asked quietly.

"_Hana...," _the girl whispered. She then began to smear her cube with blood, writing over and over again in her blood _'I'm Sorry...'. _when she finished, she sank to the floor and hugged her knees. A very, inaudible "_I'm Sorry..." _was all Ensuke could hear.

When Ensuke shared what she learned to Kitty, whom she now called 'mom', Kitty nodded. "The poor child. She must of lost someone dear to her..."

Liz nodded in agreement, Hidan began to stare at Liz's ass when she wasn't looking, Kakuzu scoffed, Melody and Zetsu were basking in each others company, and Ensuke didn't under stand very well.

"We'll explain when your older...," Was all Melody said to the confused child.

Ensuke frowned. That was their way of saying, _You'll never find out and we wont tell you_.

**Ever**.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a good whole month before the humans returned. What they brought in made everyone gasp in shock, (Or in Hidan's case), disgust. The next ghost was put into the holding cube right next to Melody and Zetsu that read _Hammer_. Melody was covering her mouth at the sight of him and even Zetsu looked a bit of shock.

The man had bright orange hair with three piercings on both side of his nose. He wore the remains of black Capri pants and shoes. His body was punctured all over with rail road spikes and in place of his left hand was a sledge hammer. His black swirled eyes held a angry fire in them as he stared coldly at the other ghosts.

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is your name?!"

The new ghost stared long and coldly at Hidan, making the white haired ghost shift on his feet and tap the end of his baseball bat gently on the floor. "My name is Pain," he stated flatly after a whole minute of staring at Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed, picking up his right arm off the floor, since it had fallen off. "You'll have to excuse that idiot. He has the brain of a goldfish..." he then placed his arm back into place and the strings attached themselves.

Pain glanced over at Kakuzu, and nodded quick and short. Kakuzu returned the favor, already starting to like the guy. If anyone could make Hidan shut up, they were an automatic friend.

"W-what happened to you," Oni asked, staring at the newest ghost in complete and utter sympathy.

Pain turned his attention to her. "This is the work of of our society so called "justice". My wife, Konan was murdered and they did nothing about it! So, when I tried to do something, I got it beaten into me...everywhere..."

Oni, Melody, Liz, and Kitty all had tears in their eyes when they heard his wife was murdered. Ensuke had huge bug eyes as she continued to stare at Pain. Hidan scoffed and Kakuzu nodded his head in understanding. Hana and Zetsu remained quiet, not knowing how to react to that.

Liz shook her head to get rid of her tears, since her hands were of no use. "Well...for all that it is worth...be glad that you are here now and not out there..."

Pain glanced at the witch, an eye brow arched. But he nodded anyways, not sure by what she meant.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a long eight months later before the humans had returned. Except, all the humans looked like they were clawed to death (with the exception of Deidara, who was forced to stay away from this ghost for reasons only Wioshi knew). When the new ghost was brought in, however, _**everyone**_ noticed.

Whatever it was that was in the containment cube, right in between Hana and Liz, was howling and screeching madly, slamming itself into the walls of the cube repeatedly. There was a skittering noise, and all of them realized, to their horror, that the person was clawing at the glass. Oni watched on curiously, impulsively putting her hands to her ears as the newest ghost was dumped into the cell marked _Jackal_.

The ghost fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled back to its bare feet, and threw itself at the door of the cell. She wore some kind of strange metal cage on her head, with the bars in front of her face ripped outward. Bright, wild red eyes darted all over as she continued to scratch at the glass, causing a terrible sound. The noise was soon drowned out by the woman's constant screeching and howling. Kitty heard Liz mutter something about _Hell's Winter_.

Melody got a good look at this new ghost. The woman wore gray pants, a torn and tattered strait jacket. The sleeves dragged on the floor when the woman would stop to run to the far end of her cell and then ram into the door once more. The woman had wild dirty blond hair that came all the way to her waist. Some of it seeped out from between the bars of her cage. There was also a red portion of it tied up into a ponytail, which also stuck out of the bars. She had a long wolf tail, as well as big wolf ears. Multiple scratches covered her face and she had giant breast that were squished in the jacket.

"_You crazy bitch, will you fucking stop your god damned screaming_," Hidan shouted over the howling. Ensuke, who was terrified for the first time since being there, was huddled under the covers in her cell's bed, she covered her ears, trying to escape that terrible sound.

Kakuzu was covering his ears as well. "You aren't getting out of there! It's futile!"

But she didn't stop, nor showed any sign that she heard Kakuzu. She kept howling, throwing herself against the glass. After several terrible hours of nonstop shrieking, slamming, and clawing, she finally stopped, dropping down onto her butt on the floor, panting heavily.

"Thank God," Zetsu muttered for the first time. He had been covering Melody's ears, trying to shield her away from the terrible creature. Melody was shivering in fear, clutching onto Zetsu's shirt tightly in her little hands.

Kitty considered trying to talk to the woman, but was terrified of setting her off on another screaming rampage. Or worse. But, Hidan, being Hidan, did it for her. "What in the _**fuck**_ is your problem!?"

The woman turned her head in a inhumanly matter to stare at Hidan. For once, Hidan ran to the far corner of his cell, huddled into a tight ball. Even Pain shifted uncomfortably.

Then, a long, eerie silence followed.

Abruptly little giggles rang out of the insane woman's cell. But, is suddenly spiraled into a howling, mad laughter as the woman rolled back and forth on the ground, kicking and flailing her arms at the same time. Liz shook her head in pity. "This one is cracked..."

Kakuzu nodded, as did the majority of the ghosts. then, much to everyone's shock, Hana spoke up. _"Please...tell us your name..." _Hana ignored all the stares she received from her bravery.

The woman stopped laughing, but only for a short bit. Long enough to say, "_Shein!", _then go back into her laughter fit. Hana nodded, retreating to her bathtub to gloom.

After a minute, Ensuke then uncovered her head, only to come face to face with Shein's stare and wide grin. Ensuke reluctantly moved from under her covers and sat at her door. If she had a heart, it would be bursting from her chest. She would admit, Shein scared the crap out of her.

After a few minutes of continuous stare, Shein then abruptly howled and slammed against the glass, making a scary face and shouting, "_**BOO!!!"**_

Ensuke let out a high pitched scream and dove to under her bed, crying for Kitty.

Everyone groaned as Shein began to laugh her ass off once more.

________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later and they finally dropped off the final ghost. He was placed into the only cell that was open to Pain's right that was marked _Juggernaut_. He had long black hair, red eyes, and wore a gray uniform. He was covered from shoulder the toes in bullet holes. The name tag over his chest pocket read _Madara_. He rose to about 7 feet in height.

Ensuke squinted as she read the name tag, whispering _Madara_ under her breathe.

At the name, Hana quickly got out of her tub and squinted to see what the new ghost looked like, but she couldn't very well due to where she was located. The name Madara strikingly familiar to her. for once, since she had been dead, she had a small look of hope in her features. Shein stared at Hana, a huge impulse coming to her, for now, she had this huge erg to kill Hana. But, for some odd reason, she couldn't.

Kitty smiled widely at this new ghost, hoping he was on of those friendly giant type. "Hello there," Kitty greeted kindly as she read his name tag. "_Madara..." _

Madara nodded. "Good evening to you, ma'am."

Kitty nodded, grateful of his manners. "What are you in for?"

"Well," Madara began. "I lost my fiancee and went insane and the cops busted me for killing some hitchhikers..."

Hidan scoffed. "Great...a pansy boy..."

Madara shot Hidan a look of kill. "Mind that tongue of yours boy! Or I shall rip it _**all**_ the way out of that pathetic skull of yours and see how far it can stretch!"

Hidan closed his mouth, shocked. Everyone looked at Madara with _'What-the-fuck...?' _faces and Shein burst into a fit of laughter. "Someone agrees!" the Jackal shouted, throwing her arms into the air and laughing. Oni glanced at Shein, shaking her head.

Hana gasped loudly, dropping her knife on the floor of her cell. "_M-Madara?!" _Hana asked, not sure if she was believing all the things she was hearing. Everyone turned to her. Even Shein went quiet.

Madara, at first, looked around like he heard a voice in his head, he didn't believe what he heard. But, when Hana said it again, his eyes went wide. "H-Hana...?" Madara pressed his hands up against the glass. "My love...is it really you?"

Hana's eyes grew wide, her face becoming brighter. "_Yes! Yes my love! It is I_!"

Tears came to Madara's eyes as he fell to his knees. "I thought you were gone..."

"_No_," Hana replied, breathlessly. "_I was lost...now I have returned to you_!"

Madara sighed in relief. He then grew angry. He got to his feet, his face red with frustration as he began to punch the cube walls with his bare fists. "Let me out! Damn you mortals!"

Pain sighed. "You're wasting your time...there is no escape..."

Oni nodded. It was sad, but true. "We are all locked in here...for some sort of reason..."

"_This is our punishment_." -Hana.

"Our twisted sanctuary." -Melody.

"This...is all of our own personal hells..." -Hidan.

"Forced to be caged like wild animals for the humans own amusement..." -Shein.

"Forever..." -Ensuke.

____________________________________________________________________

**Yes!!!! Finally! Another chapter!!!!!!!**

**In this chapter, I wanted to focus a bit on the ghosts themselves!**

**And at the end, I thought it would be cooler if I did it like that, because, to me, it would of ruined the moment if I had put something before or after. So, I just put the name of whoever said what.**

**Hana (c) Tyde07. -(DeviantArt account)**

**Shein (c) Me.**

**Oni (c) Oni-Kaibutsu. -(DeviantArt account)**

**Kitty, Liz, Melody (c) Me and Tyde07 -(DeviantArt account)**

**Mizukia (c) Mizukia -(DeviantArt account)**

**Ayako (c) -(DeviantArt account)**

**Chapter 3 is currently being cooked up! So...enjoy your meal while I get dessert ready! XD**


End file.
